


#NationalMatchmakerDay

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: It was always Emma comes to town as Savior & meets Mayor Regina
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	#NationalMatchmakerDay

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50291700181/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
